A slow fire burning
by beginnerwriter16
Summary: Alexis Castle has secrets that even her dad doesn't know about. A slow relationship starts between her and Detective Ryan and no one knows besides them. Their relationship is unexpected and before they know it the fire is alight. I'm bad at summary's I know but please give it a chance.


**A/N : None of the characters you recognize are mine however the plot is enjoy !**

Alexis Castle's day had started off like any other day she woke up she had breakfast and she went to school. Her dad always believed she liked school but she barely liked it.

She was walking down the corridor when some girls snickered at her whilst they walked past, Nothing unusual there. It was when she saw her friend Bell rushing down the corridor to her.

"Alexis bad news. Very bad news" she said out of breath.

"Which is...?" Alexis asked really not in the mood at the moment.

"Ashley he...he...urghhh" she couldn't explain being still out of breath so she shoved her phone into Alexis face.

Alexis saw the screen and almost broke, snapped but didn't she kept her cool and kept on scrolling on the screen was photos of Ashley with another girl kissing and then a few status about his and Alexis relationship and how it was all fake, that he didn't care about her nothing.

Alexis handed Bell her phone back and slowly walked away, away from her, away from school just away. Before she knew it she was at the 12th precinct where her father worked. _What was she doing here ?_ But she didn't care her feet had other ideas and before she knew it she was walking inside and onto the elevator, simply going on automatic. She still had her school books in her hands and the same blank expression.

The elevator dinged and she walked off rounding the corner seeing them all there at the desks joking about. _Was she really about to walk in there like a zombie ?_ It was too late she had already been seen.

"Hey Alexis why aren't you at school" Castle asked the ever so curious man he is.

"Uhh-I umm-" She couldn't form a sentence it was all coming down now, what Ashley had done to her, how she felt, and a sudden rage came on, she was angry but before she could say anything he was there Ashley was there.

"Hey Lex saw you walking in here thought I'd say hi" he went to put a kiss on her cheek but she moved away quickly and frowning taking a step back.

"Lex you alright ?" He asked. Alexis looked into his eyes and saw it she saw how much he didn't care.

He put a hand on her arm and she shake it off simply saying "Don't touch me" But she said it with so much fire and venom it caused the Detectives to stand almost immediately.

"Lex ?" He asked.

"I said don't touch me you jackass !" Alexis all but screamed and turned to walk away to find everyone staring at her. She ran to her dad simply running into his arms and holding onto him for dear life.

"Lex what did I do ?" He asked and at that Alexis slowly lifted her head off of her dad's shoulder where she had placed into and slowly turned around to look at him with such fire in her eyes it caused him to take a step back. Alexis slowly took a step towards him but stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her dad.

"What did you do ? What didn't you do !" Alexis yelled as a stray tear escaped "_Dude I can't wait to bed this chick, Dude when will she realize how fake this is, Dude what the hell is wrong with this chick how stupid can she be."_ Alexis' voice started to increase in volume as she slowly started to move towards him being stopped once or twice by the hand on her shoulder "Do you remember that or would you rather remember how you cheated on me cause I wouldn't let you bed me ! Or how you threatened to break up with me every time I denied you !" At this moment Alexis could see her dads anger rise.

Alexis took a step forward she looked at Ashley and he took a step towards her "don't speak to me like that" he said at a tight scowl.

"I wouldn't speak to you like that if you didn't treat me like that you ass" she said.

Before anyone could realize what happened Ashley had smacked Alexis on the face everyone taking a step forward to react before they saw Alexis raise a fist and punch Ashley in the face causing blood to poor out. At that moment whilst he was still stumbling Alexis walked away towards her dad. And he crushed her in a bear hug. And then everything was alive people started moving Ashley was in cuff screaming and shouting and Beckett, Ryan and Esposito was around them.

Everything finally stopped and Alexis' body racked with sobs in her dads arms when she finally stopped crying she looked up to see everyone looking at her.

She looked down at her hand to see it bleeding slightly and already bruising.

"My hand hurts" she mumbled and they all chuckled whisking her off so they could clean it, well so Lanie could clean it.

**A/N : What do you think ?**


End file.
